The present invention relates to generating code for real-time stream processing, and more specifically, to real-time stream processing based on processing and dependence windows.
Real-time data series are streaming values issued in real time. A typical example of time series data are those produced by Internet of Things (IoT) devices, for example, equipment, vehicles, systems, appliances, devices and sensors of all kinds. The IoT devices send streaming measures in the form of tuples, each tuple having a timestamp and a value.
For example, a motion detector will send a timestamp and a value indicating whether any motion was detected at the specified time. In this case, the values are not equally spaced as they depend on a change of state in the space covered by the motion detector. In other cases, such as temperature sensors, data is sent at regular intervals of time, for example, every five minutes, producing equally spaced data.
In the fields of data mining and statistics, time series are treated as historical data; they are processed after being collected. With the current rise of IoT the need for processing time series data in real time becomes critical.